guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mehrabanb Fazrollah
Mehrabanb Fazrollah is a citizen of Tajikistan who was held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 77. The Department of Defense reports that Fazrolloah was born on October 18, 1962, in Pyandj, Tajikistan. Mehrabanb Fazrollah was transferred to Tajikistan on February 28, 2007. Combatant Status Review Fazrollah was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo accused him of the following: Summary of Evidence (.pdf) prepared for Mehrabanb Fazrollah's Combatant Status Review Tribunals - September 30, 2004 - page 71 witness requests Mehrabanb Fazrollah requested the testimony of two witnesses from Tajikistan, Saidaharaad Sharipov and Ziyarat Khojaev. He was told that the US State Department had been requested to request Mehrabanb Fazrollah's embassy to request his country's civil service to help locate his witnesses. The Tribunal President told Mehrabanb Fazrollah they had waited about a month, and now the Tribunal was going to rule that his witnesses were "not reasonably available". Testimony The allegations against Mehrabanb Fazrollah were not recorded in his transcript. Mehrabanb Fazrollah gave a detailed account of leaving his home in Tajikistan to visit his son in Pakistan. He described crossing Afghanistan, overland, on his way to Pakistan. He described taking a bus from the Afghanistan-Pakistan border to Karachi, and a train from Karachi to Madras, where his son lived. Then Mehrabanb Fazrollah described his return journey. He arrived at the river that forms the border between Afghanistan and Tajikistan around June 27, 2001. But he wasn't able to sneak across the river. So he was still in Afghanistan when: : Kudoz was full of refugees. Two men, with accents he didn't recognize, captured him. They wanted him to accept a very old AK-47. When he wouldn't they beat him up. They then made him board a crowded truck. The truck delivered him to a "house". He and his fellow prisoners were made to enter the cellar of this house, where they were given some food. But this was quickly followed by explosions. And Mehrabanb Fazrollah found himself in the middle of a prison uprising that went on for seven or eight days. Mehrabanb Fazrollah described how he and his fellow prisoners were allowed to exit from the cellar, one at a time, where their shoes were removed and their hands were bound behind their backs. Other prisoners were let out, bound, and made to lie face down on the ground. Then there were some more explosions nearby. Everyone scattered, even the bound men. Mehrabanb Fazrollah ran into the cellar, where he was trapped for the next seven or eight days. People on the surface poured gasoline into the cellar, and tried to set it on fire. Then water was poured in flushing everyone out. The survivors were given some food, blankets, and shoes that he believed came from the Red Cross. They were shown to General Dostum, who crammed them into a crowded jailhouse. Then, during Ramadan, Americans came. He was flown to Kandahar, where there was more room, better food, clean water, and medicine, if you needed it. Mehrabanb Fazrollah did not describe any of his interrogations. He was not asked why he thought he was in custody. Most of the Tribunal officers questions concerned what he did with the very old AK-47 he was handed when his captors made him board the truck. He said he dropped it on the floor, and didn't touch it again. Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Allegations The Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his Administrative Review Board hearing states : *Traveled overland from Tajikistan, to Pakistan, to enter his son in a religious school, in the Spring of 2001. *Experienced difficulty crossing the border back into Tajikistan, and was still in Afghanistan when al Qaeda attacked the USA on September 11, 2001. *Underwent compulsory military training when Tajikistan was still part of the Soviet Union. *Fought in the civil war that beset Tajikistan following the break-up of the Soviet Union. *Was present during the riot at qali jangi prison, near Mazari Sharif. *That the Tajikistan government wanted the USA to transfer him to their custody, so he could face prosecution there. Administrative Review Board recommendations Mehrabanb Fazrollah's Administrative Review Board's recommendation was among those the DoD released on September 4, 2007. Most Board's recommendation were unanimous. His was not. Both the 6 page majority position and the 5 page minority position were so heavily redacted that it can not be determined whether or not the Board recommended release or transfer. But only the decision memos released are those for captives who were cleared for release. So the Designated Civilian Official. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (1) – The Qala-i-Janghi Massacre Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:1962 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Tajikistani extrajudicial prisoners of the United States